


The bundle rises

by Race_582



Series: Self projections... [3]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, self projection again, shes only mentioned sorry, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582
Summary: Hyuk shifted, the action disturbing his headphones; the music paused, leaving a ringing in its wake as he unplugged them with a sigh and ignored the pestering voice in his mind.-Another self projection but this time it’s EunHyuk
Series: Self projections... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205774
Kudos: 10





	The bundle rises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Please read the tags for triggers 
> 
> Enjoy <3

He shut the computer, wallowing in the bundle of nerves that fizzed around his body. They’d been nagging at him for a while, clawing their way up his throat and expanding as he tried to breathe. His hand shook as he reached for his water, hoping it would drown out the rising nerves or flood his empty stomach. It did neither, unsurprisingly, simply weighing down his already exhausted bones. Hyuk shifted, the action disturbing his headphones; the music paused, leaving a ringing in its wake as he unplugged them with a sigh and ignored the pestering voice in his mind.  _ Idiot.  _ He plugged them back in, music echoing his clouded mind. The work sat finished on his desk as he pulled himself from the chair, pausing when the familiar galaxy flashed in his eyes before he threw himself on the bed. 

The music paused again,  _ you’re not doing enough,  _ he pressed play and the voice went away. The nerves rose a little higher as he opened the bank app, hesitantly using his thumbprint and letting a choked sob brush his lips as he saw the number. He let himself wallow again, mind painfully numb as the bundle rose higher. 

He pushed himself up once again, ignoring the galaxy as he staggered to the kitchen. Searching for the papers was easy, it always was, EunYu always left them in the same place when she added an item. He collected them, sat down, and began counting. The shift in his phone as he used the calculator paused his music once again, Siri lighting up on the bottom of the cracked screen as he let out a controlled breath and pressed play.  _ Useless.  _ The bundle rose higher. 

He added up, each number sending waves of nausea through his empty stomach as the figure crawled higher. Once it was done, he pulled off his glasses, leaning back and exhaling slowly.  _ Pathetic.  _ He pressed play. 

And so he went about his weekly routine, checking the fridge and the cupboards, checking the bathroom and the cabinets. He checked and wrote, he sighed and gulped more water. 

__What kind of brother are you?  
  
Play.

_ Disappointment. _

Play. 

Higher and higher the bundle rose. 

Eventually, once the numbers had crawled impossibly high and his vision imitated an ocean, he sat down and drank. His phone buzzed around the apartment, screen shining in the dark room as he checked the notification. 

_ 20 missing assignments.  _

Higher and higher the bundle rose. 

The phone dropped against the table,  _ if only they could see you now,  _ the music glitched as he pressed play. So he sighed once again, picking up his pen and writing too many figures. Every breath shifted the cable, the songs switched and as he dropped his pen they switched again. Switch. Play. Pause. Switch. Restart. Play 

He gripped the cable, pulling it out and letting it fall against the floor.  _ Waste of space.  _ The anger burst and he slammed his fist against his thigh. The anger dissipated as the pain festered. He picked up the cable, pressed play, and continued. 

Higher and higher the bundle rose. 

The pen scratched and the music played, his thigh throbbed and his body shook. He stood again, pushing away the stars and pulling on the hoodie from his chair. He added another figure. 

Higher and higher the bundle rose. 

He stacked the pages, eyes landing on a note on the grease coated fridge. He pulled it off, the smiling face imprinted in his mind as his hand shook and the note crumpled. He staggered back to the table, and added the new figures. 

Higher and higher the bundle rose. 

His phone buzzed and he read the notification with a sigh. 

_ I need to borrow some money :) _

And the bundle spilled. 

It was as if a hurricane crashed over him, his hands shook violently as he typed back, fingers hitting the wrong letters too many times as his eyes stung. They landed on the figure, the too big figure, and his chest began to heave. His phone buzzed. 

_ 21 missing assignments.  _

He picked it up, shakily stacking the pages and staggering back to his room. The door slammed and the music stopped.  _ She hates you.  _ His eyes stung and his chest heaved, his hand shook and his legs gave way. He collapsed to the floor with a sob, weeks worth of tears spilling down his too pale face as he pulled his knees to his chest. The bundle spilled far and wide, flooding the dirty room, coating the empty fridge and the bare cupboards, the bundle flooded his chest and he drowned. 

His phone buzzed. 

_ Thanks :)  _

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll stop doing this  
> Hope that was okay  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Race <3


End file.
